1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrical contact with a mating electrical socket, and particularity to a high-density electrical connector for link with a plurality of wires.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector linking with a bunch of wires is commonly equipped with a planar spacer to orient/guide a tail of each of plenty of terminals exposed out of the electrical connector for accurately terminating a conductor of each of the wires. Mostly, the tail of each of the terminals is shaped to a fork-like structure to penetrate an insulative layer of the associated wire so as to engage with said conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,058 discloses the similar design as aforementioned.
A preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention indicates a SCSI type plug having plenty of terminals in high-density arrangement, linking with a bunch of wires each having a cross-section of approximate 30 AWG (American Wire Gage). U.S. patent application, filed on Nov. 13, 1998, Ser. No. 09/191,366, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, entitled to "Method for Terminating Conductors", describes the same type connector which is equipped with two stepped spacers to orient some fork type terminals of a connector for perpendicularly terminating the conductor of the wires. Meanwhile, a plenty of juxtaposed retaining slots defined integrally with each of said spaces to support a fork section of the corresponding terminal on the purpose of reliably and accurately terminating the conductors of the wires. However, such a spacer can be not designated adaptive to other thicker wires, like a 28 AWG wire with a wider cross-section than that of a 30 AWG wire. When the 28 AWG wires are intend to be respectively aligned with the retaining slots of the spacer used for the 30 AWG wires, each two adjacent 28 AWG wires may be interfered with the insulative layer of each other. This is because a distance between each two adjacent retaining slots of the spacer still must meet a specific pitch between each two adjacent terminals of the connector as adopted for 30 AWG wires, which is insufficient to constitute an interval between each two adjacent 28 AWG wires installed with the corresponding retaining slots. U.S. patent application, filed on Aug. 13, 1999, Ser. No. 09/374,397, assigned to the same assignee, entitled to "Spacer for IDC Termination", describes an array of mounting channels longitudinally extending through a spacer, and the fork sections of each of plenty of terminals guided inside a slits defined adjacent to each channel so as to reliably terminate a corresponding wire which is inserted into the channel. Also, the spacer has the same problem as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/191,366. Other designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,335, 5,244,420, 5,536,182, 5643,013, 5,760,335, 5,761,805, and 5,766,033.
To resolve the foregoing disadvantage, the present invention discloses an electrical connector equipped with at least a transmission board to electrically interconnect between a plurality of terminals of a connector and a plurality of wires. The transmission board includes several rows of first conductive regions arranged adjacent to a front edge in a first pitch, and several rows of second conductive regions arranged adjacent to a rear edge in a second pitch wider than the first pitch, and a circuit trace formed on a layer of the board for interconnecting between the first and second conductive regions. Meanwhile, the tail sections of the terminals of the connector are respectively soldered with the first conductive regions, and the wires are respectively soldered with the second conductive regions. Therefore, the transmission board is adaptable to selectively link with the wires of different diameters without any modification to the terminal pitch to the connector.